Superhero What If's
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Collection of stories for comic book fans that ask the most Important what-if questions.


**What if The Flash Had gotten Fused with the Carnage Symbiote?**

**_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
3rd Person POV!  
**_**One day in New York city Carnage was on top of a building detached to his host Cletus Cassidy sulking about he was too weak for him and he was a pure waste of time. When Carnage was attached to Cletus they were supposed to do the murder of the mayor of new york but Spiderman stopped them and Carnage just ditched him as he told him before that if spiderman stopped them one more time then he's out of here and left Cletus behind but not before Slaughtering him.  
Carnage(Sulking): "Stupid Spiderman. Stupid Cletus. Stupid Life! I need a host more Powerful so I can finally beat that Spiderman but how?... Who am I thinking?! I'm not a Thinker I'm a Murderer and I think my best when I'm killing!"  
He then Jumps down and started swinging on webs until he got into the middle of town looking for a kill when he saw a bank robbery and he found the perfect kill.  
Carnage: "Hmmm, Fresh Meat!"  
Before he Can react a flash of red came out of Nowhere and stopped the robbers tieing them up and leaving them for the cops. Carnage had to rub his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was for real.  
Carnage: "What was that?!"  
Just then the red blur just stopped and Carnage saw a Young man dressed in Red and Yellow with a Lightning bolt on his chest standing there Basking in the limelight.  
Bystander1: "Its the Flash the fastest Man alive!"  
Bystander2: "And he stopped the robbers!"  
Bystanders: *Cheers!*  
Carnage: "The Fastest Man alive?" *Thinking* "Eureka! If I attach Myself to him then I can be the fastest killer alive and I'll finally kill Spiderman!"  
Just then the Flash left and Carnage gave chase swinging from building to building always making sure to keep an eye on the Red Blur. He followed him until The Flash stopped to catch his breath and ran into a nearby Alleyway.  
Flash: "Whew! I was really fast at that time! That has to be Like a new Record for me." *Checks fitbit* "Oh Looks Like I made a Billion steps today!"  
Carnage then made his Move he jumps onto The Flash and started to attach himself to him.  
Carnage: "Your mine now Bitch!"  
Flash: "Ack! Get me! What are you?!"  
Carnage: "Soon "We" Will be Carnage!"  
Flash: "We?! What?!"  
He then starts attaching himself to his costume and Skin making a New Flash suit made out of Carnage that is Red a Black instead of red and yellow that is controlling every Muscle in the Flashes Body. The Flash tried to fight back but he doesn't have te strength to and soon falls Under the Symbiotes control and they are now known as "Fast Death!"  
Fast Death: *Smirks* "Good! Now I can finally Kill Spiderman!"  
Flash: "Let me go you-!"  
Fast death: "Shut up! I'm in control now!"  
Just then he caught the scent of Spiderman and used the speed force to ran up the side of the building and then caught up to Spiderman in which He Tackled him and before he can question it he started Eating his Flesh ripping his throat out and consuming all of that delicious meat that he craves. Everyone started running away in fear as he feasted and just then a Yellow blur came out nowhere and started questioning what was happening.  
Reverse Flash: "Flash is that you?! Why did you just turn into a Cannibal?!"  
Fast Death: "We are no Cannibals! We are just Hunting!"  
The Reverse-Flash then tried to run but Fast death was Faster and then tackled him to the ground and ripped his legs off so he cants run before piercing his claws through his chest and turned it to slosh by vibrating it at a million K/m per hour. He then ate the flesh and Drank the slosh being going for his Next Target.  
**_**One Year Later!  
**_**After what was called the great Feast Carnage killed all the heroes. Superman, Ironman, Hawkeye, Spiderman, Venom, Black canary and more were all dead because he was just too vicious, smart and fast and was now feasting on the flesh of on the last Hero; Batman who was in the Batcave minutes away from solving this crisis but was too late.  
Fast Death: "Mmmm Delicious! Now Time to hunt again!"  
He then tried to run but was Really slow and then he realized the reason why.  
Fast death: "Hmmm, The speed force must've run out?"  
He gained all the Flashes Knowledge of the Speedforce through absorbing his body and decided its time to finally split. He then separated the two into which is Now carnage and... A Skeleton. He then walks out of the Batcave hungry again and Now hunting non-Powered Prey to feast upon their flesh.  
Absolute Carnage.  
**_**The End**_**


End file.
